What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/List of Cartoon Animal Town characters
Cartoon Animal Town is an American-Ecuadorian adult live-action/animated hybrid television series created and developed by Bob Camp, Ian Hecox, Jorge Ulloa, Joe Murray and Lynne Naylor, which premiered in 2019. The following is a list of characters from the series. Main Primary *'Mickey Mouse' - The show's main character along with Minnie, and a happily-married mouse, although being also crazy, inmature, sometimes selfish, alcoholic, bumbling and cheese-loving, yet well-meaning. His design is based off of Fred Moore's redesign from the late 30s-early 40s. *'Minnie Mouse' - Mickey's wife. Here, she is an attorney who has her office in her apartment with Mickey. Most of her clients are guest stars from other cartoon shows from the past and present. *'Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' - TBD. Here, Doggie Daddy is an unemployed idiot who lives on Mickey and Minnie's apartment, while Auggie Doggy drinks whisky despite he's 4-years-old. *'Lancy, Rascal and Battly' - TBD. Here, they live on Mickey and Minnie's apartment and their personalities are based on their counterparts from The Lancy, Rascal and Battly Show, alhough Lancy also have similarties to Bender from Futurama and Roger from American Dad!. *'Donald Duck' - A short-tempered, incomprehensible duck who's got the sweetest disposition and gets stuck with many bad luck issues. Here, TBD *'Daisy Duck' - Donald's girlfriend. Here, TBD *'Goofy Goof' - A tall, yet, somewhat clumsy dog who is friends with Mickey, Donald, Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Stimpy, SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Pluto' - Mickey's pet dog and faithful companion. Here, he best friends with Gary and they are usually seen together in some episodes. *'Bugs Bunny' - A rabbit and one of Mickey's friends. Here, TBD *'Daffy Duck' - A screwball, greedy, selfish and wisecracking duck who tries to get fame and fortune as an entertainer, despite having some little actual talent. Despite his greedy ways, he does have a soft spot for his friends, although being at odds with Donald in several occasions. *'Porky Pig' - The straight man of the group. Here, he's portrayed as a religious Christian. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend. Here, her personality is the same from The Looney Tunes Show. *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - A cat who tries to eat the bird (Tweety) and/or the mice (Mickey and Minnie, Jerry or Speedy Gonzales), but failing. *'Sylvester Pussycat Jr.' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - A yellow canary who is able to outsmart Sylvester's attempts to eat him. *'The Warners' - Three inkblot bobcats who are siblings and wear gloves, have puppy ears and long cat tails, whiskers and white paws on their feet. **'Yakko Warner' - The leader of the group. He wears khaki pants with a black belt. **'Wakko Warner' - The middle kid of the group, who sports a Beatles-style accent. He wears a red backwards baseball cap and a sky blue turtleneck. **'Dot Warner' - The youngest and only girl of the group. She wears a flower bow on the ears of her head and a short pink skirt. *'Pinky and the Brain' - the Warners' pet white mice who secretly plot to take over the world. They are the major focus in some episodes' subplots. *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' - A gray and white house cat who frequently chases Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak. *'Jerry Mouse' - A brown and peach mouse who usually annoys most characters, mainly Tom and Spike. Like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he also has the ability to speak just like Tom. *'Spike Bulldog' - Tom's frenemy and roommate who is also annoyed by Jerry. *'Tyke Bulldog' - Spike's son who befriends Jerry. Like Tom and Jerry Kids, he also has the ability to speak and walk like a human. *'Krazy Kat' - TBD *'Ignatz Mouse' - TBD *'Felix the Cat' - A black cat with a loyal yet mischievous personality. He also has a friendly rivalry with Mickey Mouse. *'Woody Woodpecker' - A hyperactive woodpecker with a unique laugh and a tendency to annoy certain characters, such as Daffy Duck. He also has a personality similar to that of Family Guy character Glenn Quagmire. *'Knothead and Splinter' - TBD *'The Doggie Family' - consisting of: **'George Doggie:' TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict. **'Linda Doggie:' TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict like her husband. **'Tyler Doggie:' TBD **'Karen Doggie:' TBD **'Robbie Doggie:' TBD **'Jillian Doggie:' TBD **'Kevin and Wendy Doggie:' TBD **'Joe Doggie:' TBD **'Melissa Doggie:' TBD *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - TBD *'Ricky and Ronnie Mouse' - TBD *'Stacie Macks' - TBD *'Dolores Catem' - TBD *'Joey Kangaroo' - TBD *'Wallabee' - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' - TBD. Here, he is portrayed as a border agent and part-time ACME product salesman. *'Elmer Fudd' - a accident-prone human who lives in Animaltown since ten years ago. He, along with Jimmy, Heloise and Lola Loud, is one of the only four cartoon humans living in the Ark Depataments and is the fall-guy of many pranks from other characters, mainly Kevin and Wendy Doggie. *'Brian Griffin and Klaus Heissler' - TBD *'The Mane Six' - consisting of: **'Twilight Sparkle '- the leader of the Mane Six. Here, she's portrayed as an egotistical person, as well as a alcoholic and drug addict. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Pinkie Pie' - TBD **'Rarity' - TBD **'Applejack' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Spike' - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick. Here, he's portrayed as a Beavis and Butt-Head-esque character. *'The Barkleys' - consisting of: **'Arnie Barkley' - TBD **'Agnes Barkley' - TBD **'Terry Barkley' - TBD **'Roger Barkley' - TBD **'Chester Barkley' - TBD *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - an energetic, annoying, idiotic, crazy, childish and optimistic sponge. He is many times referred to as The Yellow Idiot by either Mickey, Minnie, Brian, Joey, Felix, Ren or Heloise. *'Patrick Star' - a idiotic yet friendly pink starfish and SpongeBob's best friend and roommate. *'Gary the Snail' - SpongeBob and Patrick's pet cat-like snail. *'Squidward Tentacles' - an arrogant and ill-tempered octopuss and Brian and Klaus' roommate and best friend who enjoys playing the clarinet and painting self-portraits, but hates his job as a cashier and living in-between the other main characters due to the bad luck issues they cause at him. Here, his personality includes a short and violent temper, which has also involved numerous Moe Szyslak-esque suicide attempts. Other running jokes featuring him include being kidnapped by Yakko, Wakko and Dot, being arrested at the end of an episode's main plot or subplot, his numerous encounters with Mr. Pickles (who does put him in humiliating situations while making him seem crazy), unsuccessfully trying to get a girlfriend, and an ambiguous ethnic origin. *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Swiper the Fox' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a burglar who frequently steals merchandise from people, as well as a ex-convict. His design is based on his counterpart from the Sketch Satires recurring sketch "Dora the Grownup", mainly because of his clothes, and his personality is based on Bender from Futurama. *'Ren Höek' - TBD *'Stimpy J. Cat' - TBD *'Jimmy Two-Shoes' - TBD *'Heloise' - TBD *'The Berenstain Bears' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as a mixture of their Sketch Satires counterparts and their 2016 film counterparts. Only Krazy, Ignatz, Jimmy, Heloise, Brandy and Whiskers (the latter two following "Punts and Stunts") know about their double life as secret agents. **'Billiam "Papa" Bear' - TBD **'Margaret "Mama" Bear' - TBD **'Brother Bear' - TBD. **'Sister Bear' - TBD. *'Peter and Cat' - TBD *'Flamey Dragon' - TBD *'William, Rosie and Junior' - TBD *'The Goat Kids' - consisting of: **'Slimmy Goat Kid '- TBD **'Shy Goat Kid '- TBD **'Girly Goat Kid' - TBD **'Toughly Goat Kid' - TBD **'Happy Goat Kid' - TBD **'Clumsy Goat Kid' - TBD **'Baby Goat Kid' - TBD *'Wolfen Wolf '- TBD *'Flamey Dragon' - TBD *'Orson Pig' - TBD *'Booker and Sheldon' - Orson's adoptive sons. *'Roy Rooster' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Eric Cartman-esque character. *'Wade Duck' - TBD *'Bo Sheep' - TBD *'Lanolin Sheep' - TBD. *'Cow' - TBD. Here, she is a adult who wants Chicken to give a kiss. *'Chicken' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a rude adult who wants to get rid of Cow. *'Mr. Goat' - a crazy goat who commonly annoys most characters with his various disguises. *'Rocky the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Bullwinkle J. Moose' - TBD. Here, he's an alcoholic and gets into stupid antics which sometimes drives one of the plots of an episode. *'Sneezly and Breezly' - TBD *'Itchy Mouse' - a murderous mouse who kills any characters. Here, he is Mickey's cousin and his personality is based on Peter Griffin from Family Guy. *'Scratchy Cat' - a black cat with many bad luck issues. Here, he appears with a Kenny McCormick-style role, dying in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little-to-no definitive explanation given. *'Rabbit' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) *'Lola Loud' - TBD. Here, her backstory in the show (as revealed in "Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood") is this: She was framed by Mr. Pickles for murdering all her siblings, which she was arrested, disowned by her parents and exiled from Royal Woods for the rest of her life, where she is forced to live in the Ark Departments and adopted by Rabbit. As a result of her bratty behavior, she ends up being a punching bag for almost everybody in the series (after Squidward), being regularly annoyed/tormented by SpongeBob and Patrick, arrested by the police, tortured by Itchy, and beaten up by Spike, while Rabbit proceeds to treat her more as a servant than a adopted child which is (according to him) her punishment "for being a brat and a dick". In "You Need a Date", it is revealed that her karma issues begun when she was cursed by the homeless owl from "Curse of the Mice". *'Brandy Harrington' - A pampered brown dog who was stranded in the jungle for a few years. *'Mr. Whiskers' - A silly white rabbit who was stranded in the jungle for a few years. *'Foghorn Leghorn and George "Barnyard" Dawg' - A rooster and a basset hound. They live on the same apartament and are usually seen feuding with each other. Here, their personalities are based on their counterparts from the Sketch Satires recurring sketch "Foes on the Farm". * * * * *'Bucky T. Beaver' - a lumberjack beaver. (reserved for Nephelodeon) *'Mr. Raymond J. Manward' - a live-action character and an unemployed widower with a very lanky, nearly emaciated build. He is very unlucky and gets involved into several situations. He is considered as an American counterpart to Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond from the 1970s Mexican sitcom El Chavo del 8 and its animated version. He is played by Rodger Bumpass (who also voices Squidward). *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - The money-obsessed landlord of the Ark Departments (where most of the main characters live on) and owner of the fast-food restaurant The Krusty Krab. *'Sheldon Plankton' - a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. He usually tries to steal either Mr. Krabs' secret recipe for Krabby Patties or the deed for the Ark Departments' ownership to use them in his world domination plans, but always unsuccessful (except, temporarily, in Cartoon Animal Town: Journey to the Madness). *'Heathcliff' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as Plankton's (reclutant) sidekick. *'Officer Bull Pupp' - a police officer bulldog who is mainly seen arresting either Swiper, Ren, Heloise, Squidward, Wolfen, Lola Loud, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and/or Ignatz for every crime they commit in a episode. He also does have a close friendship with Krazy. *'Officer Lightning Cat and Dina Mouse' - a police officer cat and mouse duo who frecuently accompany Officer Pupp. Secondary *'Mr. Badger' - TBD *'Mr. Raccoon' - a brown raccoon who is the teacher of Animaltown Driving School and an original character for the show. *'Mayor Hokey Wolf' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) * *'Dr. Von Goosewing' - (reserved for Nephelodeon) * * *'Mr. Jinks' - TBD. Here, he is now a attorney and is one of Minnie's most common courtroom opponents, as well as one of Mickey and Auggie's closest friends. He is also prone to occasional paranoid and/or conspiracy theorist monologues about small mice, and brandishes a raygun that shrinks its target. * *'Eric T. Duckman' - A widowed, lewd, self-hating, egocentric duck who works as a private detective who is frecuently hired by some of the main characters to investigate a situation involving a character's dilemma. *'Cornfed' - A pig who serves as Duckman's best friend and business partner. * * * * Supporting Primary * * * * *'Judge Simon Bar Sinister' - A mad scientist who was once focused on conquering the world but currently serves as a local judge. His personality is based on Judge Mentok the Mind-Taker from Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. *'Judge I. M. Weasel' - A highly-intelligent and skilled weasel who works as a judge. He is one of if not the smartest out of everyone who works in the courtroom, as nearly everyone else is an idiot. He usually fills in when Simon Bar Sinister is unavailable and proves to be much smarter than him. *'live-action character' - an Shakespearean actor-turned-lawyer who often represents against Minnie. He argues his cases with a decidedly thespian flair, often casting Shakespearean actors in medieval re-enactments of pertinent scenes. He is played by Michael McKean. *'Rancid Rabbit' - a lawyer who often represents against Minnie. He'll do whatever it takes to win any case, not caring how low he has to go. In addition to being a lawyer, he seems to have many other occupations (i.e. police officer, principal, prison guard, etc.), but the reason for this is never revealed. *'Minerva Mink' - a lawyer who often represents against Minnie. She often uses men to get or do whatever she wants, showing no interest in them whatsoever. * * * *'Mojo Jojo' - *'Hector Con Carne and Boskov' - *'Magica De Spell' - *'The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy' - *'Zim and GIR' - TBD. Here, they always end up being defeated by the Berenstain Bears and locked up in jail. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Secondary *'Discord' - A draconequus who serves as the embodiment of chaos. He loves everything random and will often teach people in his own unique way. He came into existence after the mythical Tree of Harmony was planted, as harmony and disharmony must exist to maintain a balance. Based on Q from Star Trek: the Next Generation, Discord is more of an anti-hero rather than a full-on hero or villain. *'Concordia' - A unicorn who serves as the embodiment of harmony. She is Discord's sister, as they came into existence around the same time. She spawned from the Tree of Harmony, the seed of which was enchanted with the spirit of legendary hero Gusty the Great. As she is a big supporter of harmony, she and Discord haven't always gotten along, but they still love each other dearly. * * *'The Narrator' - a live-action human who appears in some episodes to narrate some event happening in the episode, only to be interrupted by something. He is played by Ecuadorian comedian Jorge Ulloa and redubed by David Spade. * * * * * * * * *'Grogar' - A powerful ram who once ruled a world filled with monsters a long time ago. He would be defeated by Gusty the Great and imprisoned within the Bewitching Bell, an item he used. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Baron Silas Von Greenback' - TBD * * * * * * * * *'The League of Super Evil' - a group of "supervillains" who are plotting to take over their neighborhood and ultimately the world with too simple plans. Here, they always end up being defeated by the Berenstain Bears and locked up in jail. **'Voltar' **'Doktor Frogg' **'Red Menace' **'Doomageddon' * * * * * * Cameos *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'I.M. Weasel' - TBD. *'The Mole' - TBD. *'Rocko Rama' - An Australian wallaby with a timid personality. He is usually seen being beaten up in several ways. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'The Janitor' - a live-action character who makes cameos in many episodes, usually saying to a character "Calm down. I did also/neither related to the plot and look at me. I'm successful!". He is played by Orlando Herrera and redubed by Seth MacFarlane. * * * * * Gag characters *'Caillou' - TBD. Here, he is based on his portrayal from the Sketch Satires recurring sketch "Calliou at 22". Despite his brief appearances (accompanned by his theme song being heard at the end of his apeparances) are just a running gag, he does have two major roles in "Vacations at Miami Beach" and "Doomed Roomies", respectively. *'The Road Runner' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Mexican trickster and people smuggler who always tries to cross the city's border and regularly taunts Wile E. in the cold openings, until he got kidnapped by Baron Silas von Greenback and captured by a dumb trap set up by Wile E. in "Se Busca". * * *'Kang and Kodos' - TBD. Like their roles in The Simpsons, they are seen in their spaceship, watching the episode's events and laughing at the Earthlings' suffering, only to the action switching back to the actual story. *'Azrael and Morty' - Gargamel's pet cat and vulture from The Smurfs. Here, they presumably watch the show in Gargamel's house, usually commenting on a scene. They are also the "hosts" of the most of the show's specials, with Monty unintentionally causing problems to Azrael when they host. *'The Cheshire Cat' - he is mainly seen bellowing “Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?!” in a rising inflection. He is usually referred to as That Annoying Cat Who Always Says "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" or That Jerk That Goes "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" by Patrick. He is the only film character (aside from Lancy, Rascal and Battly) to appear in various episodes of the series. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' - a pink bear-like creature from The Powerpuff Girls. He appears mainly being beaten up by a character or arrested for a unknown crime. His most notable appearances in the series is most of the scenes where Squidward gets arrested, usually telling him either "What are you in for, pal?" (in earlier episodes) or "Welcome back" (in later episodes), intimidating Squidward. *'Mr. Pickles' - a demonic Border Collie who kills, mutilates and rapes his countless victims. Here, he is mainly seen regularly harassing/tormenting Squidward (who always refers him just as the Evil Dog). Despite torturing Squidward, Mr. Pickles does care about him, as an example in in the last half of their subplot from "Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel", when Squidward was locked up in an insane asylum for attacking Officer Pupp (as a result of one of his encounters with Mr. Pickles). Mr. Pickles eventually manages to free Squidward from the asylum (along with SpongeBob, who was also locked up in the asylum), ironically saving him from being locomotized, although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again. For much of the series, most other characters (mainly Mr. Krabs) believed Mr. Pickles was just a figment of Squidward's imagination until the episode "Fault of a Plankton", where he finally catches him and reveals him to everybody in the Ark Departaments. **'The 400 Steves' - Mr. Pickles' 400 pet humans who wears gimp suits and behave as dogs. They are seen in their owner's lair, usually attacking Squidward and kicking him out of the lair every time he enters there. In the episode "The Coin", it is revealed that one of the Steves was Lincoln Loud, who faked his death and became into a Steve. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *